Eclair Latte Love
by Tae Eclair
Summary: "Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu?" /"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" / MINV/VMIN/MINTAE/TAEMIN / JIMIN X V. TAEHYUNG X JIMIN, 95Z, SMUT, NC, 19 , NOT FOR CHILD, BTS Fanfiction, Bangtan boys, YAOI, DL? DR!


**TAE ÉCLAIR**

 **ÉCLAIR LATTE LOVE**

 **MINV/VMIN/95Z**

 **Main Cast :**

Park Jimin as seme/?

Kim Taehyung / V as Uke/?

 **Other cast :**

Find by yourself.

 **Pair : MinV/VMIN**

 **MINV/VMIN ROMANCE**

 **M-19++++**

 **Dislcaimer** : All cast isn't mine/? But Kim Taehyung is mine/? Thank you. also PLOT and STORY IS MINE DO NOT COPY PAST OR COPYCUT.

 **WARNING** : YAOI, BROMANCE, ABSURD, WEIRD, THYPOS DL? DR! **19++++, SMUT! NOT FOR CHILD!**

 **.**

 **JIMIN X V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALL AUTHOR POV**

… **.**

Taehyung sedang dalam mood buruk karena Hoseok tidak menepati janjinya untuk meneraktirnya makan di luar, lelaki itu berjanji jika Taehyung menurut satu hari ini maka dia akan ditraktir. Tapi lihat lelaki itu, dia malah terlelap di kasur sebelah, hingga Taehyung mau tidak mau diam dan membaca komik kesayangannya sambil sesekali menarik nafas dengan wajah cemberut. Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Taehyung memunggunginya, Jimin tidak suka suasana canggung, jadi dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mood Taehyung mencolek pinggung lelaki yang tengah membaca komik itu.

"Ck, tidurlah Jimin Park."

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu?"

"Hoseok hyung sudah tidur. Jangan brisik." Jimin mengeluh, biasanya juga mereka tetap berbicara dan kadang masih bertengkar dulu baru tidur.

"Tapi Tae, aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mengobrol dulu." Astaga demi neptunus, Taehyung berbalik dan menatap tajam Jimin, sedang yang ditatap hanya meringis tidak bersalah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan."

Lihat, itu bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Apa ada hal lain selain mengobrol agar kau bisa tidur?"

"Hn? Ada.. tapi kurasa kau tidak akan suka." Jawaban yang ambigu, Taehyung menaikkan alisnya melihat Jimin menyeringai, dasar mesum. Taehyung menggeplak kepala Jimin dengan sayang.

"Tidur."

"Taetae.. ayolah.." Jimin merengek.

"Aku mengantuk, mengobrol dengan yang lain sana," Taehyung menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya, Jimin cemberut, dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Taehyung, lelaki itu berusaha agar tidak menghiraukannya. Hingga mata Taehyung langsung terbuka lebar saat Jimin menindihnya.

"Ya! Berat!" Jimin menutup mulut Taehyung dan menyuruhnya untuk diam, sedang Jimin akan tertawa, Taehyunglah yang menutup mulut Jimin. Taehyung berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin dari mulutnya tapi Jimin berusaha keras untuk bertahan, sedang dia juga ingin melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari mulutnya, Taehyung benar-benar merasa berat, dia kurus dan Jimin .. astaga, dia bisa mati kehabisan nafas, anak ini benar-benar ingin membunuh sahabatnya.

DUG

"Eungh.."

Taehyung meringis kecil, dan berkata 'Ups' dalam gerakan bibirnya. Dengan cepat Taehyung bisa melepaskan tangan Jimin dan mendorong Jimin yang memegang 'anu' nya. sepertinya Taehyung agak terlalu keras menendang.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa Park?"

"Demi Tuhan. Ini sakit.. sekali."

Pergilah rasa menyesal, Taehyung risih padamu. Jimin bangun dengan diameter mata yang besar menatap Taehyung yang cengengesan.

"Kau.. astaga, ini sakit." Taehyung mencoba menyentuh pundak Jimin tapi Jimin menepisnya.

"Maaf."

"Maaf katamu?!" Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat dia bentak oleh Jimin, saat dia membukanya kembali Jimin melakukan hal yang tak pantas di hadapan Taehyung.

"Ya! Lakukan dikamar mandi." Jimin menangkap tangan Taehyung yang hendak memukulnya dan menarik tangan itu hingga Taehyung jatuh padanya, bahu Taehyung agak terekspos karenanya, Jimin meneguk air liurnya, dia menatap Taehyung lapar, sedang Taehyung menggeleng kecil dengan senyum takut, membuat Jimin makin kehilangan akalnya. Entah setan mana yang datang, Jimin mendorong Taehyung hingga lelaki itu terlentang dan segara Jimin tindih.

"Ji-jimin? Kau.. tidak sedang akan melaku-akhh.." Jimin dengan kurang ajar menggesekkan miliknya pada milik Taehyung, tubuh Taehyung langsung melemas. Jimin suka melihatnya, hingga dia mempercepat gerakannya, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung, agar lelaki itu tidak terlalu merasa dilecehkan tapi saling membutuhkan, tepatnya Jimin begitu butuh hal ini. Taehyung menahan air matanya karena dia menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras agar dia tidak mendesah oleh pekerjaan temannya ini. Jimin mendesah di perpotongan leher Taehyung, dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi aktivitas mereka.

"Jimh…" sial, desahan itu terlalu menggoda, Jimin rasa ini tidak akan cukup, dia sebenarnya hanya ingin membalas saja tapi ini terlalu menggoda. Jimin rasa yang dibawah sana sudah cukup keras dan berkedut.

"Akh." Taehyung tanpa sengaja menggigit leher Jimin saat dia mencapai puncaknya, tapi Jimin mendesah frustasi karena dia belum juga sampai. Nafas Taehyung terengah-engah, dia kebingungan karena Jimin belum juga berhenti membenturkan milik mereka berdua, milik Jimin sepertinya belum mencapai puncaknya, terasa masih keras, demi Tuhan, Taehyung lelah.

"Jimin-ah… aku lelah.."

"Jangan .. berbicarah.. engh, terlaluhh keras.." Jimin menuntun tangan Taehyung ke dalam celana pendeknya, demi apa Taehyung langsung membatu. Jimin langsung membungkam bibir Taehyung dengan menciumnya.

Mencium, astaga. Ciuman yang terlalu bernafsu, entah kenapa tubuh Taehyung memanas. Suhu di sekitar mereka meningkat, tangan Taehyung agak berkeringat saat tangannya sampai di dalam sana, bertemu dengan benda keras yang lumayan besar, ulang, sangat besar.

"Eumhh…" Jimin meremas tangan Taehyung yang otomatis juga meremas benda kesayangannya.

"Fvck." Desis Jimin masih menyesap bibir Taehyung dengan gemas, dia sudah lama menatap benda ini dari jauh, ingin merasakannya, benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan akhirnya dia bisa mencicipi bibir manis ini meski dalam keadaan yang tidak pantas. Jimin masih memerintah tangan Taehyung untuk bergerak naik turun, dia melepaskan ciuman basahnya yang menyisakan benang tipis diantara bibirnya dan bibir merah bengkak Taehyung, Taehyung menatapnya sayu.

"Lakukan.. agar kau tidak terlalu lelah.." Taehyung hanya menurut, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk protes dengan amatir saat tangan Jimin pergi dia menaik turunkan tangannya pada benda yang sudah mengeras itu, Jimin menggit bibirnya dan menenggelamkan bibirnya pada leher Taehyung, dia mengecup dan menjilatnya.

"Terusshh.." Taehyung makin mempercepat ritmenya.

"AKH! Taehh..kau hebat.. hh.." Jimin meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher Taehyung, Taehyung menggeliat menolak, tapi Jimin tetap saja meninggalkan jejak, Jimin bisa sangat kurang ajar saat diatas ranjang.

"Taehhh…" Akhirnya, Taehyung menghela nafas lelah, benda itu sudah keluar membasahi permukaan tangannya.

"Jiminnh.." Jimin malah memasukkan tangannya pada celana Taehyung, Taehyung langsung mencegahnya.

"Sudah.. aku lelah bodoh," Jimin mengecup bibir Taehyung bertubi-tubi.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih." Sebelum Taehyung berucap, Jimin kembali meraup bibir berbentuk hati itu, menyesapnya hingga Taehyung lupa dengan tangan nakal Jimin, Jimin melepaskan ciumannya, dan melepaskan kaos miliknya, ini terlalu panas, selimut yang awalnya mulai merosot, Jimin tarik lagi lebih ke atas, dia menatap kagum Taehyung yang berantakan, basah dan sangat menggairahkan, Jimin mengusap bibir Taehyung sebentar.

"Tae.. kenapa aku baru sadar kau sangat seksi?" Taehyung mendorong dada berotot Jimin menjauh, wajahnya sedikit memanas. Jimin terkikik, dia senang, Taehyung ternyata gampang sekali lemas jika disentuh, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berdaya.

"Apa ini sudah… selesai?" Jimin menggeleng dan mendekat lagi, dia benar-benar suka menatap Taehyung dari dekat. Tangan Jimin meraba perut datar Taehyung yang berbeda jauh dengan perut berototnya.

"Jiminhh.. bisa kita lanjutkan lain kali sajahh? Aku benar-benar lelah.." Taehyung nyaris berbisik, karena menuruti semua kemauan Hoseok seharian ini membuatnya sangat lelah. Jimin sedikit menimbang-nimbang, sepertinya Taehyung memang sangat lelah, tapi kalau besok, bisa saja Taehyung malah merasa canggung dengannya karena hal ini.

"Janji?"

"Hnn.."

"Apa kalau besok, aku boleh… memasukimu?"

"Yeah…" Jimin tersenyum puas, dia menurunkan selimut.

"Pakai bajumu.." Keluh Taehyung karena Jimin memeluknya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, dia takut keeseokan harinya Hoseok atau yang lain berfikir yang tidak-tidak, walaupun memang begitu keadaannya.

"Tidak mau.." Seru Jimin manja, jika Taehyung tidak selelah itu dia sangat ingin menggeplak kepala lelaki sialan ini. Taehyung sudah tidak peduli, matanya sudah sangat berat, setelah merasa nafas lelaki dalam pelukannya sudah mulai teratur Jimin membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Saranghae.."

Tidak lama lagi, Jimin hanya butuh sedikit kepastian pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan itu pada Taehyung. Dan bagaimana keterusannya, apa Taehyung tahu betul yang dimaksud memasuki itu?

.

.

.

 **END**

What the—

I Have no words, really. This is so-so

 **SORRY GUYSSS**

 **THIS IS ALL MY INSOMNIA FAULT**

 **SORRY VMIN, SORRY MY PRECIOUS TAETAE, MY CUTIE JIMINNIE, AND ALL VMIN SHIPPER *BOW***

 **INI BISA JADI CUMA PROLOG HAHAHA, BISA JADI INI ADA TERUSANNYA HAHAHAHAHA/?**

 **/MENGGILA BARENG JIMIN/**

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
